


The 13th Commander

by valisi



Series: Vespers [9]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Erwin Smith, Canon Universe, Fluff, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) and Cleaning, Love Confessions, Lovers Quarrel, M/M, Never Lock a Door on Levi, Smut, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7723348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valisi/pseuds/valisi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day has finally come for Erwin to step up as the Commander of the Survey Corps. In the heat of the moment, Levi and Erwin are both feeling unusual and cause a change in their typically calm relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Erwin,” Levi whispered. He stood by Erwin's bedside and leaned down to kiss Erwin's cheek. “Hey.” Erwin squinted and opened his eyes slowly. When Levi saw his eyes open, he stood up straight. Erwin sat up straight in bed. 

“What time is it?” 

“It's 0530. You haven't over slept,” Levi assured him. Erwin turned and picked up his alarm clock. 

“I set it last night though.” 

“I turned it off,” Levi said. “You've been so nervous lately it could give you a fucking heart attack. Breakfast and tea are ready after you piss.” Erwin breathed out heavily and put the alarm clock back down. He rubbed his face with both of his hands and then ran them through his hair. His blonde hair stood on end then, and Erwin climbed out of bed. 

Levi moved out of his way when Erwin groggily passed him to leave the room and head for the toilet. Levi crossed the room and opened the window to let the Trost air inside. Although it didn't smell as fresh as the air outside of the district, Levi was glad they had moved. All of the soldiers seemed a lot happier to see the faces of the humans they were protecting every day rather than only the faces of comrades that would die. 

Levi sat down in his favorite chair and crossed his legs. He had already selected the book for their morning reading. After flipping through the book, Levi found his favorite part and held the page for when Erwin came back. 

Erwin made it down the long hallway to the bathroom. After urinating and washing his face twice, he felt like he was awake enough to eat. Erwin cupped some water in his hand and slurped it into his mouth. He swished the water in his mouth and then rubbed his teeth with his finger. A proper brush would have to wait until after he ate. 

When Erwin came back to his room, he yawned and rubbed his hair again. Blonde strands stuck out all over his head, and Levi grinned. Erwin sat down in the chair opposite to Levi in front of a plate of bacon, potato and eggs. 

“Eggs?” Erwin asked. “Where did you get eggs?”

“I bought a couple yesterday,” Levi said. 

“For today?” 

“Yeah,” Levi said. “Mike almost sniffed them out, but I put an open bottle of vinegar next to my bedroom door to throw him off.” Erwin chuckled. He lifted his tea cup and sipped it. The tea was still a little too hot for him. 

“You're not going to eat?” 

“I'm not hungry,” Levi said. If he had told the whole truth, he was too nervous to eat. “But you do need to eat, Erwin. The first day will be the worst.” Erwin nodded and looked back down at the plate. He picked up his fork and started with the eggs before they became cold. 

“I'm ready,” Erwin said. Levi took a sip of his tea before he began reading about the beginning of the Survey Corps and its very first Commander. A smile spread over Erwin's face. This was also his favorite part of the entire book, and it was very fitting. The first Commander had been a badass who was named an excellent leader and strategist. At the time, humanity was so desperate to be relieved of the Titan menace that the first Commander had almost complete autonomy from the government. It was a situation that Erwin knew could never be recreated, but that type of authority was still very desriable to him.

After Erwin finished breakfast, he picked up his cigarette tin and opened it. He put one cigarette and match on Levi's side of the table before he took one for himself. Closing the tin, Erwin sat back in his chair and lit his cigarette. At a good stopping point, Levi reached to the table and picked up his own cigarette. He lit it and inhaled in that first precious breath. After releasing the smoke, Levi picked up where he left off. 

Once the section of the book had been finished, Levi closed the book and put it on the table. Erwin glanced at the clock. 

“We should get dressed,” Erwin mentioned nervously. Neither of them made a move to get up. They waited until they finished their cigarettes to stand from the table. Levi crushed his cigarette after a final drag. Erwin approached Levi and leaned down for a kiss. Levi leaned up on his toes and their lips met. They held the kiss for a while before mutually breaking it. 

“Breakfast was delicious,” Erwin said. “Thank you.” 

“See you at the ceremony,” Levi said. Levi turned and walked to the door. “Don't forget to say it before you go out there.” He left the room quietly. That's when Erwin felt the panic tighten in his chest. He took a big breath and released it fully. 

“Today is a day for humanity,” Erwin whispered. “Especially today.” 

The ceremony, naturally, went smoothly. Although he didn't know why, Levi thought Erwin looked especially handsome and tall while he stood on stage next to the Supreme Commander and the Commanders of the Military Police and Garrison Regiments. To Levi, that was exactly where Erwin was supposed to be. 

After the Supreme Commander put the bolo tie around Erwin's neck, Erwin adjusted it, stood up straight again to deliver his mission statement for the Survey Corps. His public speaking skills were a marvel, and Levi felt the excited energy around him. Even though all of the soldiers were silent, passion hung heavily in the air. At the end of Erwin's speech, he called for everyone to surrender their hearts and he saluted. All of the soldiers, including Levi, stood firmly at attention and surrendered their hearts in return. At the last moment, before he lowered his arm, Erwin's gaze shot to Levi's position and saw the salute. 

Everyone was ordered at ease and to return to their regular work agendas. Handshakes were exchanged between Erwin and the other Commanders. Hange slid up to Levi and stood with him while all of the other soldiers moved away from the stage. 

“That tie looks great on him,” Hange commented. 

“It looks heavy,” Levi said. 

“Probably,” Hange nodded. Levi and Hange turned and walked away together.


	2. Chapter 2

After work, Levi walked through the halls of the headquarters towards the Commanders' office. He put his ear to the door to listen for voices. Hearing nothing, Levi opened the door a stepped inside. 

Erwin looked up from his paperwork. 

“Not even a knock?” Levi shrugged and walked across the room to sit. 

“It's not like there's anything to interrupt,” Levi said while he sat down. Erwin put his paperwork down and turned in his chair to face Levi. 

“I promoted someone else to Squad Leader today,” Erwin said. “You're a Captain now, Levi.” Levi put his elbow on the arm of the chair and rested his cheek against his fist. 

“You have the dullest way of promoting people,” Levi complained. Erwin grinned. 

“I need you to pick a team as soon as possible.” 

“How many?” 

“Four.” Levi sighed heavily. 

“That sounds like a lot,” Levi said. 

“They'll need to be able to function together as a team without you present. I'll still have things that I need you to do by yourself,” Erwin explained. Levi closed his eyes. 

“No doubt we'll be doing the majority of the dirty work,” Levi said. 

“I know you'll choose the right soldiers, Levi.” Erwin picked up his paperwork and began reading again. 

“Have your new quarters been cleaned?” 

“Yes,” Erwin said. “But I would prefer if you not go in there unless you think you have enough time to clean everything you think is dirty before I go to bed.” 

“It's just one room,” Levi frowned. 

“It's two rooms.” Levi raised an eyebrow, and Erwin blue eyes looked over the pages in in his hand at Levi's face. “There's a water closet.” Levi gritted his teeth. 

“And you're only fucking telling me now?” Erwin's eyes dropped back down to the paper when Levi stood up. 

“Don't start if you can't finish by 22:00,” Erwin commanded. Levi glanced at a clock on the wall on his way out. Three hours should be plenty of time.


	3. Chapter 3

When Erwin walked into his new bedroom at ten, Levi was laying on the floor staring at the ceiling with all of his limbs spread out. There was a bucket of filthy water next to him. The whole room smelled of vinegar, but the smell was softened by a hint of lemon and a nice breeze from the open window. Erwin closed the door behind him and leaned against it. 

“Are the floors wet?” 

“No,” Levi said. He had used the hottest water possible. “No one had even fucking mopped. Bastards.” 

“Can I use the toilet?” 

“It's your toilet,” Levi snapped and swore under his breath.

“Right,” Erwin said. He slipped out of his boots and left them at the door next to Levi's. 

“Why did they put another fucking desk in here? Every single drawer in that piece of shit was filthy. Don't you have enough desks to use?” 

“It's for personal letters, I'm sure,” Erwin said. 

“You don't have personal letters,” Levi grunted. Padding across the room in sock feet, Erwin stared at the spent Levi on the floor. It was a position too perfect for Erwin to ignore, but Levi looked extra sour. There was no sense in trying to please him right now.

When Erwin closed the door to the water closet behind him, he looked at the sink, toilet and tub for a while. They sparkled in the candle light. 

Levi sat up from the floor and looked around. The room finally looked normal to him. He pulled the handkerchiefs off his head and let them drop to his lap. He heard the toilet flush and the sink turn on. 

After Erwin stepped out of the washroom, he took a few moments to stare at Levi's back before stepping towards him. He knelt down and wrapped his arms around Levi. 

“Everything looks beautiful,” Erwin whispered. 

“I'm sweaty,” Levi said. 

“It's okay,” Erwin kissed his neck. “Take a shower here.” Levi nodded. 

“Yeah,” he said. Erwin leaned back and Levi stood up. Erwin rolled back and stood on his feet towering over Levi. When Levi looked up, Erwin saw a corner of Levi's mouth turn up in a smirk. 

Lifting the bucket, Levi carried it to the bathroom and poured the dirty water in the sink. He rinsed it out. After he was satisfied with the way the sink looked again, he stepped back into the bedroom to undress. He folded his clothes on top of the parts of his uniform that he had already removed to clean. With every belt and piece of clothing Levi removed, Erwin's mind begin to race with possibilities. 

“Take as long as you want,” Erwin offered. There was tone in his voice that Levi recognized. Never one to deny Erwin anything he wanted, Levi reciprocated.

“Don't take the tie off,” Levi said. 

“Okay,” Erwin said. “But I'm not sleeping in it.” The naked Levi closed the door behind him when he went into the water closet. Levi noticed that the room did look very pretty now that it was clean. It had been worth the hard work. 

The private shower felt so amazing that Levi didn't want to leave it, but he turned off the hot water as soon as he had finished washing. Three minute showers were practical, but they left little room for the pleasure of relaxing. Toweling off, Levi stepped out of the tub. After hanging the towel up, he blew the candle out. Darkness fell in the room, but Levi knew it wouldn't last when he opened the door. 

Levi opened the door and the room was dark except for a single candle that Erwin was holding. In the dim light, Levi could see that Erwin had removed all of his clothes and had left on the tie. A smile ran across Erwin's face, and Levi closed the door behind him. 

When Levi closed the door, Erwin blew the candle out and set it on the table. Quickly Erwin stepped to Levi and ran his hands up Levi's arm to follow the path of skin to his face. With a hand on either side of Levi's face, Erwin leaned down and kissed him. Levi's back was pressed against the door behind him. Urgently, Levi reached up and wrapped his hands around Erwin's back. Parting their lips, their tongues pressed against each other hungrily. Levi quickly broke the kiss. 

“I just showered,” he muttered. 

“I'll bathe you again myself.” Erwin's breathing was heavy. He moved his lips against Levi's again, and Levi met the kiss with equal passion. One of Erwin's hands dropped to Levi's cock and wrapped around it. The throbbing member was hot in his hand, and he began stroking Levi. In response, Levi dragged his nails up Erwin's back, and Erwin leaned into it. Their mouths moved in a rhythm with Erwin's hand. Suddenly, Erwin pulled his hand away and broke the kiss. 

“Levi,” he breathed. Erwin dragged a hand down to Levi's hip. Then, he lowered himself to his knees. “Tell me what it's like to have the 13th Commander of the Survey Corps kneeling at your feet.” Without waiting for an answer, Erwin wrapped his hand around Levi's cock again and put his mouth around the head. Levi's mouth gaped open and he moaned softly. He could feel Erwin's tongue moving all around his cock, and then Erwin pulled all of Levi into his mouth. The velvety feeling of the back of Erwin's throat was hot around Levi's head and his breath stuttered. 

“Feels like ah-” Levi gasped when Erwin began sucking and moving Levi completely in and out of his mouth. Levi put one hand behind him firmly on the door and wrapped the other hand in Erwin's soft blonde hair. Erwin lifted his other hand and took his mouth away from Levi longer enough to soak his middle finger with his mouth. Returning his mouth to Levi's cock, Erwin reached between Levi's legs and parted his cheeks. Levi spread his legs a little farther, and Erwin was able to reach then. 

The wet finger touched Levi's opening and he gasped and closed his eyes tightly. Erwin gave Levi's cock one long lick.

“Shit,” Levi cursed and pulled Erwin's hair gently. Erwin wrapped his mouth around Levi again and began the rhythm again while running his fingertip around Levi's hole. This had been what Levi had planned, and he didn't want it to go any farther.

“Erwin,” Levi breathed. Erwin didn't look up or stop. “Hey,” Levi said. Erwin pulled his head back and his mouth slid off of Levi. The feeling of Erwin dragging his tongue away made Levi wince. 

“Yes, Levi,” Erwin said. 

“I want to fuck you,” Levi panted. Erwin's lips spread into a smile. He knew there would come a day when Levi wanted to try topping. At first, Erwin thought about reminding Levi of the mess that was involved, but the idea of Levi fucking him was too tempting to possibly ruin it. 

Erwin stood from his knees and leaned down to capture Levi's mouth with his own. The kiss was met hungrily, and Levi wrapped his hand around Erwin's back to drag his nails down his skin. Erwin arched into Levi's fingernails and broke the kiss. 

“Get what you need,” Erwin said before he pulled away. Levi cleared his throat. 

“Wash your hand,” he grumbled. 

“Oh,” Erwin said. Levi stepped to the side so Erwin could walk through the bathroom door. The sound of the sink running made Levi feel a little better. When Erwin turned off the faucet, he dried his hands and walked past Levi without saying a word. There was a grin on his face that he didn't think Levi should see. Levi watched Erwin's back as he passed through the darkness to the bed. Leaning away from the door, Levi first stopped at his clothes that were folded in a neat pile. He found his uniform pants and reached into the back pocket for the condom he had taken from Mike. 

Then he crossed the room to Erwin's wardrobe. Once he opened it, Levi stood on his toes to reach the back of the top shelf. His fingers grazed the familiar glass bottle. It was back a bit farther than usual. Leaning as far as he could on his toes, Levi wrapped a couple of fingertips around the bottle and pulled it towards him. It was closer then, and Levi took it with ease before shutting the wardrobe doors. 

When Levi turned and looked towards the bed, he could barely see Erwin in the dark corner of the room. He went to the table in the center of the room and found Erwin's cigarette tin. Levi set the things in his hands down. After opening it, he struck a match and lit a few candles. He took the first candle towards the bed and saw that Erwin was laying on his back stroking his cock. Levi tilted his head. 

“Now who's fucking impatient?” Levi smirked. Erwin took his hand off his cock and held both of his hands up innocently before laying them at his sides.

“Just want to make sure that I'm making the best of the intermission,” Erwin said. Levi quickly arranged the candles the way he wanted so he could see all of Erwin. When he was satisfied, he took the Aloe Vera and the condom from the table. Levi approached the bed and crawled onto it with his knees. 

“Roll over,” Levi said. Erwin smiled and rolled over onto his stomach. After laying the Aloe Vera bottle down, Levi positioned himself behind Erwin the way he wanted. Erwin spread his legs a bit farther to give Levi some more room. Closing his eyes, Levi bit the condom paper and tore it very slightly in the top corner. He put it close to the Aloe Vera bottle. 

Erwin lifted his head and grabbed the slide clasp on the bolo tie. He flipped it around until the green oval rested between his shoulder blades and laid his head back down. 

Levi hadn't thought of that, and he stared at the pendant for a moment. It occurred to him that Erwin was such a good lover because of that type of thoughtfulness. Levi hadn't even considered being able to see the tie, but Erwin had thought of it for him. There had been some reservations Levi had about topping, mainly fingering, but he felt motivated to show Erwin that he had skills that were normally hidden.

Wrapping his hands around Erwin's hips, Levi pulled at them until Erwin's ass was arched in the air and there was enough space between him the bed for Levi to reach around him. Levi picked up the bottle of Aloe Vera and poured some of the contents on his fingertips. It was cold so Levi had to rub his hands together to warm it up. Both hands slathered in the clear liquid, Levi reached around and wrapped his hand around Erwin's cock. He heard Erwin's breath catch when he started moving his hand. The middle finger of Levi's other hand circled Erwin's opening. Without warning, Erwin attempted to press into Levi's finger. Levi took his finger away. 

“You're worse than I am about trying to get what you want,” Levi said. Erwin chuckled and relaxed again. Levi's finger returned and he watched the muscle twitch and contract for his touch. Memorized, Levi lost a bit of focus on what he was supposed to be doing. When it occurred to him that Erwin wasn't really verbally responding, Levi snapped out of his quiet moment. Erwin's hole was now lubricated enough, and Levi plunged his middle finger inside of him. A sound of surprise came from Erwin first, but it was quickly followed by a long, quivering moan. Twitching heat wrapped tightly around Levi's finger, but he felt Erwin's prostate just under the pad of his finger. With gentle pressure, Levi began making little circles against the soft tissue.

“When was the last time you were properly fucked, Erwin?” Levi's finger maintained a type of rhythm while he stroked Erwin's cock. Erwin didn't answer. His mind was flooded with all of the sensations that Levi was giving him. Levi swallowed heavily. He took his hand away from Erwin's cock. The sudden removal of touch made Erwin wince. 

“I asked you a question,” Levi said. He picked up the Aloe Vera bottle again. 

“Years,” Erwin muttered. 

“Touch yourself,” Levi said. Grateful for the permission, Erwin reached down and wrapped a hand around his cock. Slowly stroking with one hand, Erwin's other hand bunched the sheet under him with a fist. Levi made a trail of Aloe Vera on his index finger and put the Aloe Vera back down again. 

“Years huh,” Levi said. He pressed his index finger against Erwin's hole and stopped rubbing his middle finger into Erwin's insides. There was some resistance for the second finger, but Erwin focused on relaxing. Levi was able to push through the barrier then. The entrance was so slow, that Erwin exhaled in short little puffs of air until the finger had met with the other one. Levi spread his fingers apart inside of Erwin. The moan that came from Erwin's throat was so intense that it almost sounded painful. At first Levi, thought it was pain, but Erwin's arm was still pumping away. It was faster now too. Erwin closed his eyes tightly and hid his face in the bed. 

“Turn your head or I'll take them out,” Levi threatened. After a pause, Erwin turned his head again and faced out. Levi slid his fingers just barely out of Erwin's ass and pressed them in again. 

“Ah,” Erwin's word caught in his throat. “Fuck, Levi,” he breathed. Levi started a very shallow and slow rhythm with his fingers. Occasionally he would stop pulling and inserting them in favor of only moving them around inside. He also made sure to focus on pressing the inside of the muscle to stretch it more. There were times that Levi was barely aware of Erwin's motions when they fucked, he did remembered that Erwin always took his time to properly stretch Levi when they were together. 

“You're so tight,” Levi said. “You must clench a lot during the day,” Levi smiled. “If I had known you were so highly strung, I would've offered this a long time ago.” Levi's words were barely reaching Erwin. He only heard that low and rumbling voice rising from Levi's throat. Erwin's hand began slowing down before it dropped to the bed. Levi smiled wider then. Erwin's ass was grinding into his hand now. The muscle contracted and released around Levi's fingers. Levi spread his fingers apart and dragged the soft pads against Erwin's prostate. Erwin's voice was lost and his mouth gaped while he breathed out with the immense pleasure radiating from his hips. The blankets under him were rubbing the tip of his cock just the right way.

Levi didn't look at his hand very much now. He was looking over Erwin's perfect skin. The muscles in Erwin's back were rippling when he would press into Levi's hand. Between his shoulders, the clasp of the bolo tie slid back and forth with the motion. Then Erwin lowered his hips and let the hand that he had been using to stroke himself move to his side. When Levi realized that Erwin's body was moving completely on its own now, he decided he was ready for another finger. 

After adding another line of Aloe Vera to his ring finger, Levi gently touched Erwin's barrier with the tip. 

“Let's have another,” Levi muttered. Erwin's eyelids were heavy and his breathing was shallow. “I want to hear you ask for it though.” Erwin closed his mouth and swallowed. Lifting his head was difficult, but possible. Just before he asked, Levi pulled his fingers two fingers a bit out and thrust them back inside of Erwin. Erwin's head dropped back to the bed before a long and desperate moan escaped his throat. 

“F-ah,” was the only thing Erwin could manage to breathe. Levi's ring finger began pressing at Erwin's hole again. 

“I didn't quite catch that,” Levi said. Erwin closed his eyes and focused. 

“More,” Erwin said. It sounded a little like begging. “Please.” That was begging, and it made Levi's cock pulse against his stomach. 

“That was such a pretty please,” Levi smiled. He tucked his ring finger against his other fingers, and with a gentle press it slipped inside. Erwin's hand near his his hip slapped the bed before it balled up into a fist. Levi picked up the Aloe Vera bottle and slid his fingers out of Erwin about an inch. He poured more lubricant on them and them pressed inside of Erwin again. There was an audible wet sound that came with that thrust and Erwin shuddered. Levi spread his fingers inside of Erwin. At first, it was difficult and there was very little give. But after a few times of pressing his fingers together and spreading them, there was a difference. 

Levi began focusing on thrusting his fingers in and out of Erwin. When he would pull out, Erwin's hips would rest against the bed, but when he pushed in, Erwin would raise up to meet his fingers. Adding intervals of wiggling his fingers in Erwin's insides was especially fun because Erwin would quiver so pleasantly. Even though Erwin wasn't nearly as verbal as Levi had expected, it was delicious to see him laying there completely useless against the white bed sheets. The heavy rise and fall of his back made Levi's cock ache. 

“Levi,” Erwin whispered. His blue eyes opened and stared at the opposite wall of the room. 

“Hmm?” Levi titled his head and smiled without stopping his rhythm. 

“I want to be fucked.” It was a little hard to understand Erwin because his jaw was so lax. The last word was too familiar for Levi to miss though. 

“I'm having such a good time,” Levi said. “I don't think I've ever seen you so weak.” Erwin's eyes rolled in his head when he felt Levi's fingers flutter inside of him. There was a thick, wet feeling under Erwin's cock on the bed sheets. 

“I want it,” Erwin breathed. “So badly.” Levi pulled his fingers out suddenly. Erwin gasped. Levi reached with his clean hand and picked up the condom wrapper. He tore the paper the rest of the way with his teeth and took it out. Levi let the tip of his cock rest against Erwin's gaping hole. 

“Feel that?” Levi asked. He slid his cock over Erwin's ass. “I'm so hard for you. I've been dripping between your legs this entire time.” Erwin could feel the sticky precome drip onto his ass from Levi's cock.

“Yeah,” Erwin whimpered. Levi pulled away and rolled the condom on. He poured Aloe Vera over it and stroked his cock. Any sensation he normally would have had was considerably weakened. Levi gritted his teeth and rolled the condom back off. He poured Aloe Vera over his bare cock and moaned when his coated himself again. 

“You know,” Levi said with a shaky voice. “I was going to use a condom. But now,” Levi pressed the tip of his cock against Erwin's hole. Erwin's breath caught and he licked his dry lips. “I've decided that I want you to mess me up.” Levi's words were cut short in Erwin's mind because Levi had thrust into him hard. Erwin felt like the breath had been knocked out of his lungs, but when Levi pulled out only to thrust back in, Erwin inhaled so sharply it hurt his throat. There was a lot of pressure, but Erwin didn't necessarily feel any pain. Levi put a hand on either side of Erwin and braced himself before he began thrusting. 

“Fuck!” Erwin cried. It surprised Erwin that Levi was suddenly so rough. Levi was moving in and out quickly. The tight heat around Levi's cock made him groan and he couldn't slow down. There was an urgency that he felt like he needed to satisfy. 

Erwin began grinding his ass into Levi's cock. The sheets were bunched under Erwin's fists and he raised his head from the bed. Levi watched Erwin's blonde hair flutter in the air, and the green clasp of the bolo tie on his back slid around to Erwin's front to rest on the bed. 

Their moans and heavy breathing melted together in the air, and Levi closed his eyes tightly. He felt like he could come, but he didn't want it to be over so quickly. The desperate clenching around his cock made it difficult to maintain his focus. Erwin didn't think he could go any longer. The tightness in his stomach and the hot fullness in his ass was too much now. 

“Levi,” Erwin moaned. 

“Come right now,” Levi demanded. When Erwin heard the thunder in Levi's voice, it pushed him over the final edge. The clenching around Levi's cock was intense and Erwin's head fell to the bed while a sharp cry rose from deep in his chest. Wet heat ran flooded the sheet under Erwin and his voice broke in the middle of a final groan. 

The contractions around Levi's cock along with the sounds that came from Erwin below him made Levi's arms quiver. He was only able to push himself inside Erwin once more before it was too much. Levi's hips stopped moving when he felt the release into Erwin's hole. Levi's panting reached an apex and he let out a single moan before he lowered himself on top of Erwin's back. His head rested between Erwin's shoulders and his hands pressed against Erwin's ribs. 

Their breathing synchronized, but they were both panting for a while after Levi laid down. However, Levi couldn't even wait to catch his breath before he raised up and pulled out of Erwin. He couldn't stand the idea of what he was covered in. When Levi pulled out, Erwin winced and breathed out. 

Levi put the cork back in the Aloe Vera. He had been careless and it spilled on the bed. When he was on the edge of the bed and about to stand, Erwin whispered something to himself. 

“I love you, Levi.” The words hung heavily in the air, and Levi's eyes widened. Erwin noticed that Levi had stopped moving. He had heard it. Instant realization of what he had just done washed over Erwin, and a little bit of panic raced through his backbone. Any afterglow that remained was instantly washed away at the sight of Levi's response. Erwin lifted his head and saw Levi was staring down at him. Blue eyes met with Levi's gray gaze. He thought Levi had only been surprised, but that wasn't the case. All of Levi's facial features showed absolute horror. 

“Wh-” The syllable came out as a breath instead of a voice. Levi couldn't even finish the word. His eyes narrowed with confusion before he turned away from Erwin. Quickly, he stood from the bed and picked up a candle to cross the room to the bathroom. He closed the door behind him. 

“Shit.” Erwin laid his head down. 

Levi put the candle on the shelf above the sink and turned on the hot tap. Bent over the sink, he gripped the sides of the porcelain so hard that it hurt. Staring into the running water circling the drain, Levi took several big breaths and released all of them slowly. When he began washing himself, his motions were frenzied. The water was way too hot, but he focused on that heat. His hands were red and looked raw when he had finished. Unwilling to actually injure himself, Levi adjusted the heat before he washed his cock in the sink. There was barely anything on it, but he made sure that he washed himself thoroughly. 

When Levi came out of the bathroom, Erwin was sitting up in bed. He lifted his head to say something, but Levi had averted his gaze already. Levi walked to his clothes and began dressing. Erwin's jaw tensed and he took the bolo tie off over his head. It pissed him off that Levi couldn't even take the time to shower before running away. Dropping the bolo tie on the bed, Erwin stood from the bed and stretched casually. Now there was a bit of pain from Levi's rough nature, but it was easily neglected.

Erwin crossed the room, and stopped at the table to grab his cigarette tin. He walked to the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Automatically, Erwin locked the door behind him. He went to the tub and turned on the faucet. After adjusting the water temperature, Erwin switched the water flow from the faucet to the shower head. When he sat on the toilet, Erwin winced. He was moving a little bit too fast. It would be better to rest for now, but didn't want to see Levi leave the room. 

After Erwin finished any business he had on the toilet, he flushed and stood. He stepped into the tub and washed himself under the shower. It was a quick and utilitarian shower. There wasn't any luxury in how Erwin washed himself. The only time he slowed down was when he washed his sore bottom. 

When he felt clean again, Erwin switched the water from the shower back to the tub faucet. After putting the stopper in the bottom of the rub, Erwin stepped out and grabbed the towel Levi had used earlier. He dried his arms, hands and face before he grabbed his cigarette tin.

Erwin sat in the tub with his cigarette tin and opened it. He took out a cigarette and match before putting the tin on the floor between the tub and toilet. He struck the match against the wall that the tub was against. Lighting his cigarette, Erwin watched the water fill the tub. When the cigarette was lit, he shook the match out and tossed it into the toilet. 

After a long drag on the cigarette, Erwin exhaled and felt a few stray tears ran down his cheeks. He wiped them away casually as if it were only sweat. Dread knotted his stomach, but it was easily ignored. Everything could be sacrificed if necessary.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Pairing for this Chapter: 
> 
> Lyves- Shelter 
> 
> Added the audio player into the piece. Song is safe for work. If the audio player doesn't work, please give it a listen on YouTube.

Levi was standing on the other side of the bathroom door with his forehead resting against it. Once he was dressed, he had intended on leaving immediately. But when he heard the shower and then the tub faucet after that, he stopped and returned to the bathroom door. The tub faucet stopped running, and Levi raised a hand to rest his palm against the door. All of the emotions that he had felt when Erwin had said those words had all melted into a deep feeling of guilt. If he had only said something dismissive like he normally would have then, he didn't know what would've happened but, it wouldn't be like this. 

When Levi leaned away from the door, he reached down for the doorknob. It wouldn't turn, and it jerked in his hand when it hit the lock. At first Levi threw his hands up and resisted the urge to yell. For all he knew, this was Erwin trying to manipulate him. It happened often enough at work, so it would make sense for it to happen at home too. As tightly as Levi held onto that thought, it simply would not stick. This had to real. 

“What the fuck is with the locked door?” Levi yelled against the wood. 

Erwin ashed his cigarette into the toilet next to him and stared at his feet against the porcelain. 

“It's called privacy,” Erwin called out. “Go get some air, Levi.” Levi gritted his teeth. Erwin dragged on his cigarette again. 

“Fucking bullshit,” Levi said. He reached down into his pockets and pulled out one of the tools he always kept on him. 

Erwin heard metal against metal near the door. Levi was picking the lock. A few more stray tears ran down Erwin's cheeks. He rolled his blue eyes before he closed his eyelids. Holding his cigarette high over his head, Erwin sank down in the tub until he submerged his head. When he surfaced, he wiped at his eyes and face with his free hand. He took another drag from his cigarette. Some of the water from his face wet the tip that his mouth touched, but it would still smoke alright. He ashed into the toilet again. 

The door swung open and Levi stood. He walked into the room and slammed the door behind him. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” Levi snapped. 

“That's a stupid question,” Erwin said flatly. Levi felt rage surge through his body, and Erwin's calm demeanor pissed him off more. “Ask what you really want to know, Levi.” 

“Why would you say shit like that?” 

“I didn't intend to say it,” Erwin looked at Levi then. His blue eyes were dull. Levi narrowed his eyes and his head cocked to the side. “I've wanted to say it for a while. I just didn't intend to say it before I thought you were ready.” 

“What if I was never ready? Did you fucking consider that?” Erwin shrugged. 

“Then, in perfect theory, I never would have said it.” Erwin dragged on his cigarette again. “It was my mistake.” Smoke raised with the words. 

“If it was your mistake,” Levi's tone had changed, but the rage still very present. “Then why am I the one who feels like shit?” 

“I don't know,” Erwin said. “Maybe if you would take some space like I've suggested, then you could figure that out.” Erwin voice broke a little bit on the last few words. All of his words had been flat until that moment. He cleared his throat and wiped his nose with the back of his hand. 

“What the fuck do you want from me?” Levi was too frustrated to make any sense. Erwin took a big breath and released it with obvious irritation. “If I leave, then I may decide that we shouldn't be doing this fucked up shit anymore.”

Erwin raised out of the water and tossed his cigarette in the toilet. He stepped out of the tub and walked towards Levi. The look on his face and his body language was very familiar. Levi's face changed to worry, and when Erwin took a step towards him, Levi stepped back. It was the same energy that he had seen the day Isabel and Furlan died. The nakedness didn't dampen the affect on Levi in the least. It only made Erwin more intimidating. A single candle lighting the room made Erwin look even bigger than normal.

“Levi,” Erwin said when he took another step. Levi was almost to the door now, but Erwin kept walking towards him. “When you decide you're done with me, you let me know. I'll make sure you only ever have to see me twice a month. Once when we ride to Maria and once when we ride home. I'll send you orders through other people. You can report directly to Hange. I'll station you as far away from me as I can. I'll send you on missions that take you so far away for so long that you have to leave straight from that mission to go on an expedition. You won't ever have to see me again unless you want to.” Levi's back was against the door now, and Erwin stopped moving towards him. Erwin's eyes were like blue flames in Levi's vision. “I will relentlessly separate us until the day I die.” 

“Shut up!” The words had been fast and loud. Levi's own voice had startled him. But he didn't want to think about that. It made him panic to hear Erwin say those words. To even mention his own death was devastating. Erwin squinted at Levi, and it felt like Erwin was trying to see through him. When Erwin saw that it bothered Levi to think of them being separated, he was astounded. 

“Why?” 

“You're always complicating shit with words, Erwin,” Levi said. “Why can't you just not say anything?” Erwin furrowed his brow. 

“Words are the most powerful thing I have, Levi,” Erwin said. Words had gotten his father killed. Words have saved the lives of his soldiers. Words were going to save the Survey Corps when they were scrutinized again. “I'm not like you. I can't fight my way through everything.” 

“I can't say those words to you,” Levi said. 

“That's fine. You never have to.” 

“I don't want you to say them.” 

“I will anyway,” Erwin's mouth twinged. Levi grimaced. “But I won't use them to make you stay.” Rivulets of water ran down Erwin's face from his golden hair. When Levi's facial expression changed to compassion, Erwin automatically wiped at his face. That of course, gave it away. He didn't feel the tears falling, but that didn't mean they weren't there. Levi knew he wasn't perceptive enough to know how Erwin was feeling. 

“Are you hurt?” Levi's voice was quiet. “ _Did I hurt you?_ ” was Levi's actual thought.

“Yes,” Erwin said. The flat tone had returned again. “But that was another thing that wasn't intentional. I know you didn't mean it.” Of course, Erwin had seen right through to the heart of the question. Erwin looked away from Levi and stared at the floor. “That's the thing which is most dangerous about human emotion, Levi. It hurts sometimes. So if you never feel the same way I feel for you, then you'll be stronger for it.” One side of Erwin's mouth turned up in a smirk. “Always stronger than me. I want that for you.” The gray gaze looked Erwin up and down a few times. 

“What about you?” 

“I'll be alright,” Erwin said confidently. He lifted his blue eyes to Levi's face again. There was a small smile on his face. “Whatever happens we're going to be okay, Levi. I'll make it be okay.” Levi's gaze fell to the floor. The severe and vicious loyalty that Levi felt towards Erwin remained, but instead of filling Levi with strength it caused him an unfamiliar ache.

A compulsion welled up in Levi's chest to lean away from the door and go to Erwin, but he wasn't sure that Erwin wanted that right now. When Levi's right boot subconsciously moved towards Erwin, but the rest of his body didn't follow, Erwin caught the drift. 

“Levi? Did I scare you?” 

“Tch.” Levi frowned and glared up at Erwin. “I fight giant, naked fuckers for a living, you asshole,” he snapped. Erwin laughed and opened his arms. 

“You're right,” Erwin shook his head and couldn't stop giggling. “I'm so sorry. I didn't even think of that.” Levi leaned away from the door and fell into Erwin's arms. Tightly, Erwin wrapped his arms around Levi and held him. The clothes on Levi's body soaked up the bath water from Erwin's skin. Levi couldn't stand the feeling and began pulling away. When he was met with resistance, he winced up at Erwin. Reluctantly, Erwin let go. 

“And you're fucking wet with filthy skin soup,” Levi said. “I'm going to have nightmares.” Erwin laughed again. 

“I'm sorry, Levi,” Erwin covered his mouth with a hand. 

“Yeah, well,” Levi started and thought about the rest of the sentence. “I'm going for the night. I can't handle anymore of your crazy ass right now.” Levi turned and opened the bathroom door to leave. 

“Goodnight,” Erwin said. The smile was still in his voice.

“Night,” Levi said. He shut the door behind him and leaned against it. Breath was caught in his chest and he had to inhale a couple of times to not feel lightheaded. After a few quick breaths, Levi leaned away from the door and quickly made his way out of the bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, after Erwin was dressed, he saw a folded piece of paper on his otherwise empty desk. Of course, he knew who it was from. There had been something Levi had not be able to say the night before. He opened the letter.

_I broke the lock on your bathroom door. Don't fix it. If you ever lock another door between us, I'll bankrupt your entire building maintenance budget._

There was something very sweet about the threat, but Erwin knew Levi was telling the truth. He would break every lock in the building if he wanted.

Erwin opened the top drawer of his desk. His father's journal was there were he had left it. It was a surprise to see that the desk drawer was still dusty inside. So Levi had seen the journal and had simply closed the drawer again. He had been unwilling to touch Erwin's most precious book without permission. Lifting the journal and opening it, Erwin put the letter in his father's journal with the rest of Levi's notes and letters that he had collected.


End file.
